


No I'm Not

by Nebilas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Funny, Just a silly idea :), Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebilas/pseuds/Nebilas
Summary: Funny oneshot in which Adrien sees Ladybug detransform. It's... Not what you'd expect





	No I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeakumatized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeakumatized/gifts).



> In which Marinette denies it.

It was an accident. Truly. A wonderful, amazing, life changing moment, but an accident nonetheless. Adrien had seen Ladybug detransform. 

 

They had just defeated their akuma of the week, done their fistbump, blah blah “have a good day Milady” blah “You too Minou” blah. Chat had quickly slipped into a nearby alley and released his transformation. He’d been walking down the street when he heard a crash and a curse.

 

He’d sprinted in, ready to help, and before him was one of the funniest things he’d seen in a long time.

 

Ladybug tangled in her yoyo. She’d clearly been attempting to lower herself down, and then somehow caused the yoyo to come loose from whatever was holding it. Regardless, she was stuck, and Adrien was trying desperately to not laugh. 

 

Just when he was about to ask if she needed any help, she spoke.

 

“Spots off,”  She spat out, clearly aggravated at her current situation. A pink light surrounded her and suddenly…

 

“Marinette??”  Adrien screeched.

 

Marinette’s eyes flew wide and she scrambled to her feet.  “Uh, Adrien! Hi! Wow! That last akuma fight was crazy right?”

 

“You’re Ladybug,”  Adrien breathed, mind going a million miles a minute.

 

“No I’m not,”  Marinette replied quickly. 

 

Adrien paused.  “What?” He asked dumbly.

 

Marinette shuffled awkwardly  “I-I’m not Ladybug,” She repeated, stumbling over her words a bit.

 

“Yes you are,”  Adrien retorted.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes.  “But I’m not. I think I would know.”

 

“Yes,”  Adrien said.  “You would. Thus you do know. Thus you are Ladybug.”

 

Marinette eyed him.  “Except I’m not.”

 

“Marinette I  _ saw  _ you!”  Adrien protested, quickly becoming fed up with the situation.

 

Marinette adamantly shook her head.  “Well maybe you should get glasses, because Ladybug ran off in that direction,”  She pointed somewhere vague over his shoulder. He didn’t bother to look.

 

Adrien took a deep breath.  “Marinette. I was standing five feet away from you when you released your transformation. You’re Ladybug.”

 

“No seriously, Ladybug is  _ right  _ behind you,”  Marinette said, pointing insistently. 

 

Adrien blinked, and turned around. The alley behind him was empty. He turned back to face Marinette and… Gone.  “Of course she is,” Adrien grumbled, turning around to leave the alley.

 

Plagg began chortling from his pocket.  “That may have been the funniest reveal I’ve ever witnessed,”  He snorted out between laughs.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes.  “Yeah thanks that’s a  _ real  _ weight of my shoulders Plagg. Thanks.”  With that, he returned to school, intent on confronting Marinette on what he had seen.

 

_ (It was another month before he got her to admit the truth) _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://nebilas-writes.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
